pulling teeth
by Sasha Marie
Summary: Zim comforts Dib and helps him heal after he has his wisdom teeth pulled. ZADR


AN: ZaDr oh and also _**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON**_

_**LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON!!!!**_

Pulling Teeth

(Dib's PoV)

I felt the needle slip into my gums, injecting the numbing agent which took action immediately. The laughing gas was making me lightheaded and dizzy. It took painstaking minutes to pry two of the teeth from the top of my jaw. Then they tried repeatedly to remove the one from my bottom left jaw. It took fifteen minutes. They even had to cut through bone and my entire mouth was so numb I couldn't swallow. My tongue was like dry cotton in my mouth. I tasted the tang of blood and the assistant came quickly with the little vacuum straw thing to suck up the blood. Finally they got it out. They stopped at three. They had to give me two sutures for where my bottom tooth had been. After that they sent me home with a couple prescriptions for the pain and to prevent infection.

It hurt like all hell. My entire face was still numb but even through the painkillers they'd given me there was a huge ache deep inside my bottom jaw that the painkillers never even touched. Gaz greeted me at the door. I held up the little box containing the three teeth. She opened one eye curiously. "Only three? I thought they were removing all four." My mouth was full of gauze so I let Dad explain. "They _were_ going to but the bottom one proved to be far too troublesome. He's going to have to wait a year to get the last one removed. It'll come out much easier then." I nodded. It hurt like hell to do that too.

There was a knock on the door. I knew who it was before I opened it. Zim was the only other person who knew I was getting teeth pulled. He freaked out when I told him. I opened the door and he hugged me tight."Does it hurt?" I nodded slightly. He poked my numb cheek, puffy because of the gauze and told my dad not to worry that he'd make sure I got plenty of rest and didn't do anything to keep my mouth from healing. Gaz stared for a moment before going back to her video game. I hadn't told her Zim and I were friends now and it caused a blush to rise in my cheeks.

Zim led me up to my room and tucked me into bed. He spent the next couple of weeks at my house helping me heal. He wouldn't let me leave the bed unless it was to stretch my legs or use the bathroom or shower. He brought a TV from his house and put it in my room so we could watch movies together. He made sure I always took my medication and even fed me homemade yogurt. I liked the yogurt the most because he'd made it himself and he even put it into little tubes so I wouldn't have to open my mouth too much.

My left cheek swelled up to the size of half and orange and the other one just looked a little puffy. Zim said I looked like I'd been stung by a Belzle and had a good laugh about that. Whenever he thought I went to sleep he'd crawl in bed next to me and snuggle close with his back to my chest. Sometimes I'd drape my arm over his shoulder and hold him close. I know he knew because irkens don't sleep. I'm not sure when I started to like Zim as something more than a friend but I could tell his affections for me were becoming the same. Every night after he'd tuck me in he'd kiss my forehead and mumble something. I could never understand what he said but I could tell it was affectionate.

I never knew how different irkens were from humans until I caught him in the bathroom with the cleansing chalk. Over the years he'd become beautiful but I'd never noticed because he kept his whole body covered. He blushed brightly and covered himself. I felt a grin spread it way painfully across my face as I pulled the towel away from him and held him close.

He looked bewildered for a moment and then I started exploring his genitalia. He gasped and squirmed for a moment before letting me feel him up. To my surprise he had both male and female parts which made me smile even more despite the pain. I slipped my fingers inside his slit and he gasped. I'd have to ask him about his species reproductive needs later but in that moment I wanted to hear him moan. I wrapped him in a towel and led him into my room. The bewildered look on his face had returned and I stroked his cheek soothingly. He nuzzled into my hand and asked anyway. "You'll be gentle won't you?" I nodded and pressed my sore lips to his forehead. He smiled and traced irken symbols on my chest. I knew those symbols by heart, it was my name.

He was so gorgeous, I had to have him. I slipped out of my clothes and he ran his hands over my body. I loved the feel of his claws gently sliding over my skin. I groaned as he licked that long tongue down my neck. I looked down into those ruby eyes and silently worshiped their sparkling beauty. He slid a hand down to my crotch and stroked me slowly to erection. Just the way he used his fingers in sync instead of his whole hand was amazing beyond words. He had me ready in less than twenty seconds and he licked down my pale chest, jerking me just enough to be felt.

I motioned for him to spread his legs and he did so. I slid into him easily, surprised at how wet he was already. He moaned, rocking his hips slowly until he got used to the feeling. He was so tight it had to be painful for him or he was a masochist. I thrust into him hard and he writhed beautifully beneath me. Finally he cried out, arching and I felt the muscles inside him tense around me as a sudden rush of slickness covered me. The sudden clenching of muscles and rush of warmth is what brought me with a shaky moan.

I slid out of him and we lay there, panting, in each other's arms. We would've stayed that way longer had Gaz not walked in on us. We both looked like deer caught in the headlights. She just turned around without a sound and called us fairy boys. I never blushed so hard in my life. It could have been worse though. Imagine if my dad had walked in. So many experiments on gays would've ensued along with evaluations of my mentality and such. Way too much trouble.

Zim and I kept it on the low after that and nobody even noticed. I think what Zim enjoyed the most was when I healed enough that I could kiss him. We spent almost every free moment for the next three days exploring each other's mouths. Two weeks after we'd been caught in bed together the cravings started. I almost kicked myself for being so stupid. Zim was pregnant. As it turned out female irkens are few and far between so the males could also carry smeets. I nearly face palmed when I realized it was something so obvious. The good news is we kept the smeet. His name is Kai and he has the most lovely yellow eyes ever. Raising him is going to be like pulling teeth, painful.


End file.
